Watchful Eyes
by Yoko's love
Summary: The casket lay infront of them. Tears seeping down everyones cheek. His lover lay there. If only he knew who killed him would he understand this inocent life in which has been taken...


Watchful Eyes

By Yoko's love

The rain glistened off the leaves as the black spiky haired boy stood under it. Despite him not wanting to get wet, the rain still fell between the branches, and off the leaves.

He had his arms wrapped around himself, shivering… Waiting. Someone asked him to meet him here, and though he didn't know who, he hoped it was someone who he wanted to talk to… Who he had been missing because he had been gone for some time now.

Being how his ears were sharper than a foxes, he glanced over as he heard a crunch of a dead leaf, and then stomping to the ground. Who was it though? Was it his sister? Was it his lover? No… It was someone else.

"Hiei, you know. I'm kinda surprised that you showed. I didn't expect you to come." Without him even glancing over in the direction of the voice, he knew who it was.

"Yuuske… What do you want? Why did you ask me to come out here like this?" His voice sounding irritated.

Yuuske finally came out from the shadows of the trees, and began walking toward Hiei, "Don't act like you don't know Hiei… You know what this is all about. After all, you did make a promise."

Hiei winced at his words. He wasn't one to make promises, but it was to keep _him _safe, so he had no choice.

"Must we do it here?" He asked, his voice stuttering from the coldness that had wrapped itself around him.

Yuuske put one hand on his cheek, slightly creasing it, water dripping from his greasy hair. "Yes. Whether you want to or not." He said, giving a small smile as he shoved Hiei up against the tree in which Hiei was seeking protection from the rain.

With a thud, Hiei hit, his back grinding with the bark on the tree. He didn't resist, he knew he would kill _him _if he did.

"Good boy Hiei. Good boy." Yuuske said as he moved in forward, kissing him on the lips.

Hiei closed his eyes, clutching his fist. He couldn't do anything. Despite how much he hated Yuuske, he couldn't fight him.

His hands moved downward between Hiei's legs, clutching hard, making Hiei gasp for breath, shooting pain going threw his body.

"Your going to pay Hiei Jaganashi, for taking my love away from me. For destroying my heart, and my life." He said as he clutched even harder.

Hiei had never felt this kind of pain before. Not only physically, but mentally as well. It was horrible, and it made him fell sick inside.

"Do as you please Yuuske… As long.-" He breath was caught with a knot in his throat. He wanted to cry, for the pain, inside was almost to much. "As long… As you don't…… Hurt him…" He managed to get out.

Yuuske smirked, "Do you really think I would hurt him? I might crush his heart, seeing how you will be dead, but he will then crawl to me, seeing how much I love him, and how I care for him, giving him a shoulder to cry on when his love has gone."

Hiei looked down, he couldn't bare looking into Yuuske's eyes. It was to much for him. To see the lust in his eyes that he shared the same for his own love.

"I'm going to make you regret the day you ever met me, or Kurama." He said, picking him up by the crotch, and tossing him onto the ground.

Hiei let out a grown of hatred, and pain. Never before had he let anyone treat him like this. But it was worth every minute of it…

Yuuske walked over to Hiei, who was now covered in mud, and his hands between his legs, still shivering. Pulling back his fist, he started to punch Hiei, with so much force that he was pushed into the ground.

"I hate you Hiei! I hate you!" He screamed, punching harder and harder. Pulling out a dagger that he had brought with him, he cut a long gash from his chest, to his pants line. "You see this line of blood, going from your heart, to your pants. That's how it hurts inside Hiei. That's what I felt every day as you two kissed, hugged. The day you to admitted your love to the group. I've hated you…"

Hiei looked up at Yuuske with blurry vision. "Yuuske…" he managed to get out, blood seeping from his mouth. "I love….. Kurama…" He said, as he saw the bloody blade come up, and go deep into his chest, pinning him to the ground. Hearing Yuuske scream like that, he knew he really loved Kurama, and was hurt because of him.

Hiei gave a small smile as he watched Yuuske walk away from him. Slightly reaching over, he wrote the words, "Kurama. My love." and his hand fell. As well as his eyes, falling into an internal sleep.

A few days later

"Shu… Its alright Kurama… Everything is going to be alright…" Said a soft female voice.

Everyone sat in a church, a casket sitting in front of them, and sad piano music playing. People trying hard not to burst into tears.

Kurama held a black handkerchief in his hand, glancing slowly over at the girl sitting next to him, who had her arms around him, "Its alright…." She said, fighting back her own tears.

Kurama stood up, fighting the tears as he walked up to the casket, his tears hitting the tan skin, seeping down onto the white bed that held he would be sleeping in for eternity. "Hiei…" He whispered. "I… I love you too…" He managed to choke out. Bending down, he kissed he beloved on the lips. The blue haired girl who had been comforting him, looked away, practical bursting into tears.

Koenma sat there, tears streaming down his face, knowing how much it hurt Kurama. Next to him sat Keiko, crying as well, her bangs hiding her eyes. It was to much for her.

Behind everyone, including the demons from demon world, Yuuske's mom, and even Kewabara who was weeping as well, mumbling something like "That little shrimp should of known… Why'd he have to die." sat Yuuske, tears rolling down his eyes. Crying……

Now… Wither or not he was crying because he felt guilty, and knew how much he hurt Kurama, or wither he was faking it, is up for you to decide. But just remember, what's behind these watchful eyes.


End file.
